


Those Who Cook Together Stay Together

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [100]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Cisco cooks with his boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/773429.html?thread=101012789#t101012789) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).
> 
> This is my 100th posted comment fic \o/

Cisco has loved cooking as long as he can remember. He learned from his mamá, and it’s really the only thing they can talk about together now without fighting. Working on Team Flash doesn’t leave a lot of time for cooking, which is a little disappointing, but when he has the chance, he makes the most of it.

Tonight he’s decided he’s making one of his favorite dishes, a staple in his family. It’s simple but brings back good childhood memories, and after the stressful day he’s had he needs that. Harry will eat pretty much anything Cisco puts in front of him, so at least he knows there won’t be any complaints in that department. Hartley may complain about having something so plebian, but he always likes Cisco’s cooking.

Cisco puts Harry to work as soon as they’re home, pulling out vegetables and bowls while Cisco puts the rice on to cook and starts defrosting the chicken. It makes him smile to have someone else cooking with him, especially someone he can talk to freely without worrying about reopening badly stitched familial wounds.

They’ve been washing and chopping vegetables for about ten minutes, trading fond insults back and forth, when there’s a noise at the front door. Washing the chicken juices off his hands, Cisco leans out of the kitchen to see Hartley coming in and dropping his work bag on a chair. It only takes a moment for Hartley to catch sight of him as well and head for the kitchen.

“What are you making?” Hartley asks, planting an absent kiss on Cisco’s cheek as he steals a piece of carrot.

Harry shakes his knife at him until he gets a kiss too. “Cheeky ass,” he mutters, but both Cisco and Hartley know it’s more fond than anything else. They’ve had enough time together by now to be comfortable in their mutual assholeness.

“Just arroz con pollo,” Cisco says, going back to check in on the chicken frying on the stove. It’s browning up perfectly. “And don’t complain, it’s going to be delicious even if it’s not fancy.”

Hartley makes a face, but doesn’t say a word. Cisco gets him to help Harry with the vegetables, and it’s only a few minutes before everything is mixed together and cooking on the stove. They take the chance to curl together on the couch, some sci-fi movie on low on the tv as they wait. It’s comfortable and warm and smells like home, and honestly, Cisco doesn’t think he’s been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
